


Doctor Dan's donation diet

by xletsreadx



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A cat - Freeform, M/M, Vampire Phil, doctor dan, please give me a better idea for a title, the twilight reference inspired me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xletsreadx/pseuds/xletsreadx
Summary: Phil dies in a car accident and becomes a vampire. He refuses to hurt people or animals and therefor has to find another way to stave off hunger. Dan is a doctor and seems to know the perfect solution.





	1. Phil's transformation

"Woooah Mona Lisa you’re guaranteed to run this town!!!" Phil was driving along a country road near Manchester happily singing to P!atd. The sun had almost disappeared behind the trees only a few last golden sunrays brightened the colourful leaves. It was a beautiful evening in early autumn and soon it would be even more beautiful when Phil would arrive at his parent's home. He hadn't seen them in months because of work but now he had two weeks off. With a big smile on his face he took a deep breath to scream out his favourite part of the song when he was blinded by a dazzling light and everything went dark. It was the last time Phil Lester filled his lungs with fresh air. 

Nightshifts were Dan's favourites when he used to go to Med school and they still were. He was a night owl and full of energy while his colleagues yawned frequently and downed coffee after coffee. He just giggled when they frowned at him for moonwalking through the corridors. They were all nice people and just tired. Dan entered his office and found a few medical records on his table. He wasn't surprised as he often did some of the administrative work the dayshift couldn't finish. He had the time and they sometimes left him a muffin or a cookie for his help. It was a perfect deal. He picked up the first file.

Philip Michael Lester  
30 years old  
Organ failure - car accident

Dan sighted. He had already heard the gossip in town and there was the sad confirmation. The Lesters were a friendly elderly couple who were loved by everyone for their community work and uplifting attitude. It was them who pushed him to try Med school against all odds. While everyone else including his parents doubted his abilities because he procrastinated a lot they always believed in him and never missed out on telling him that. It was cruel that the degree he got thanks to them was now used to work on their son's pathology report. Dan opened the file. What a handsome man he had been. Black hair, stunning eyes and his mother's beautiful smile. Oh how life sucked sometimes.

When Phil woke up he was still surrounded by darkness. He wasn't in his car anymore. He felt as he would lie in a small bed. It was so dark. Where was he? He tried to get up but hit his head on a board. Panic and fear spread in his chest. He fumbled around but there were walls everywhere. He was trapped in a wooden box. Why was he there? Did somebody try to kill him? Oh god was he in a coffin and buried alive? Why would they do this to him? Desperately Phil pushed the lid with all his force. Hinges broke, wood split and the lid was sent flying across the room. Shocked by his own force Phil flinched. With panic filled eyes he looked around. He was in a small room restricted by thick stone walls decorated with elegant ornaments, candles and flowers. He knew this room. He had been there a few years ago at his grandmother's funeral. It was the mortuary in his hometown. That thought sent shivers down his spine. What did all this mean? He was driving his car, then the bright light followed by darkness and finally he woke up in a coffin. Had he been seemingly dead? Phil climbed out of his coffin and stumbled to the doors. His parents. They would know what had happened. They needed to know that he was fine. In his state of confusion and fear Phil didn't even notice that he walked past the shattered remains of the coffin lid neither did he pay attention to the deformed iron door bolt which used to lock the massive door to the mortuary before he opened it with ease. Phil slung his long arms around his slender body. The gravestones and statues cast spooky shadows and cold wind made him shiver. He quickened his pace crossing the cemetery and stepping out on the deserted street. His parent's house wasn't too far away. He crossed the road and followed the streets he knew from his childhood. Phil shivered. He felt cold, weak and hungry. Very hungry. He really graved something but didn't know what it was. But he'd figure it out later. There were more important issues he had to deal with first. He was almost there. He'd just turn around the corner, walk alongside the hospital and then he'd be home. Phil turned around the corner. Only a few meters away from him was a young and obviously drunk couple sitting on the porch under a streetlamp petting a straying cat. Phil's body reacted. His graving got stronger, he breathed heavily. An inner force pulled him towards the couple. Bite them. Kill them. What? Let your teeth sink in their soft flesh and taste the delicious red juice that flows through their veins. What the heck? Where did these creepy thoughts come from? Bite them! Bite them! Bite them! Phil's vision became a red blur. He couldn't hurt these people. Not the people! Neither the cat! No, no, no!

Done. All the medical reports were checked, categorized and put into the archive. The next point on Dan's list was to check the hospital's supplies of medicine and blood. He grabbed a notebook and a pen and made is way to the other side of the hospital. This time he walked like a normal person. He didn't feel like dancing after studying Phil Lester's file. He called the elevator and went down to the basement. The doors swung open and invited him to enter one of the creepiest parts of the hospital. But that night something was different. A strange feeling of danger settled in Dan’s body. That was when he noticed the open door to the cold room. Who the freaking fluff forgot to close the door? All the supplies would go to waste! Dan sprinted up to the open door and grabbed the handle but he stopped immediately when he noticed what happened inside. His grip on the door handle tightened, knuckles turning white as he was faced with the most bizarre image he'd ever seen. There was a black-haired man sitting on the floor sucking on a bag of blood like a baby on its thumb. The red liquid was splashed all over his face and clothes. Around him on the floor were loads of empty plastic bags with tags of different blood types and for some reason a tiny cat which seemed to be unharmed.


	2. Buffy the vampire slayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people actually read the first chapter omg thank you!!!!! Now more than a month later (the procrastination is strong with this one) I present to you: chapter 2! (please do not have expectations)
> 
> Edit: also my spelling is horrendous I'm sorry

Phil got startled by a noise from the door. His blue eyes widened and the plastic bag slipped from his fingers as he saw a young man dressed like a doctor standing in the doorway. Oh god he was caught doing... wait, what was he doing? Phil looked around and then down on himself. Blood. Everywhere. On his hands, on the floor, on his suit. “AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!” he screamed and jumped up. Dan, already puzzled by the horrifying sight of a person drinking blood, almost got a heart attack. He stumbled backwards but tripped over his own legs because in stressful situation he tended to lose control over his long limbs. He fell hard on his butt and a very manly yelp (ha ha) escaped his lips. Meanwhile Phil was panicking and frantically wiping his hands on his pants while running in circles around the red puddle in the middle of the room. When Dan yelped Phil's head immediately shot in his direction but it didn't stop his feet. Phil slipped on the blood and with the grace of a walrus he landed on Dan who was just about to get up again. The first bone-crushing impact squeezed the air out of Dan's lungs but he recovered quickly and put his hands on Phil's chest to push this crazy cannibal off of him. In that moment the time stopped for Dan and there were only two things he could perceive: that face, that haunted him since the beginning of his shift and the missing heartbeat he should feel under his right hand. They starred at each other for a few seconds and neither of them moved because Dan's mind was racing and analysing the possible existence of vampires whereas Phil had calmed down from his panic attack and was now too confused to do anything. With his mind still arguing Dan pulled one hand away from Phil and grabbed the stethoscope that still tangled around his neck and put it on Phil's chest. He changed places a few times. “What are you doing?” Phil gave him a confused puppy look that was as cute as it could be with try blood all over his face. “Why are you looking at me as if I was a lab rat?” “You're a vampire.” Dan stated his voice full of amazement. Phil's eyebrows shot up and he gave Dan a confused smile. “I am not. What are you talking about and who are you even?” He said climbing off Dan and sitting down next to him. His eyes travelled over all the things that were stored in the cold room. Dan sat up. “I'm Dan. The doctor who just signed your pathology report because you d-i-e-d in a car accident.” “I... I didn't... I'm not…” Phil stuttered his blue eyes now full of insecurity and worry. Dan sighted. The guy in front of him, vampire or not, was anything but scary. He looked so lost and confused with his teary blue eyes and tousled hair. Without thinking Dan put his hand on Phil's shoulder. “Look, we are in the cold room of the local hospital. I walked in on you drinking from our blood supplies and you don't have a freaking heartbeat. But before you panic again you seem to be a nice vampire. You didn't even hurt that cat which doesn't seem to give a fuck anyway.” The cat turned its head to Dan and looked at him as if it understood and agreed with him. “But… what should I do now? I can’t remember what happened. I was in the car on my way to my parents who live here and then everything turns black and there are only disconnected fragments. A wooden door, a young couple petting this cat,… oh my god what if I have killed them? I killed them and stole their cat! You need to stop me, Dan! We need garlic and wooden stacks before I hurt you or my parents or anybody else!” Phil grabbed Dan’s shoulders and shook him to emphasize his words. “Holy shit calm down! I don’t think you’d be here if you killed them. You were too thirsty when you came here.” Dan carefully pushed Phils hands from his shoulders and took a second to think everything through. “Ok, listen. My shift will be over in two hours and you’ll come back to my apartment where we plan our next steps. Till then I’ll go back to work so nobody gets suspicious and I’ll also take a look at the security footage. If you attacked those people on the street there has to be something on the tape. And you…” Dan got up and walked over to a cupboard. He opened it and took out a few cleaning supplies which he handed to Phil. “You will clean up this bloody mess. No pun intended. You won’t leave this room until I come back. Don’t worry, there won’t be other people in this part of the hospital at this hour.” Phil still looked confused but he accepted the cleaning supplies and started cleaning the floor. Dan watched him for a second before he finally turned around and went back to the elevator.

When the door opened again Dan felt like waking up from a weird dream. Everything was normal. Tired hospital employees, a humming coffee machine and the typical smell of sterility. Dan slowely walked to his office and closed the door behind himself. He leaned against the desk and took a deep breath. What.The.Actual.Fuck. Did he put too much sugar in his coffee or did this really just happen? No, his body was used to higher amounts of sugar. Dan pushed off his desk and headed to the security office. What would he see on the tape?

Phil finished cleaning and put everything back. Dan hasn’t returned yet so he sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. The cat got up from its observing position near the door and walked over to Phil to lay down in his lap. Phil smiled and began to stroke it. He had thought a lot during cleaning. He couldn’t go to his parents. First, he needed to find out what was going on. He needed an explanation why they had to go to his funeral, mourn for him, just to find him standing in their doorway the next day. Phil put his hand on his chest. Dan was right. No matter where he tried, there was nothing. No heartbeat, no breathing. A small fluffy head rubbing against his tummy pulled him out of his thoughts. “You really are a lazy little guy.” He said smiling. “Much like me on free days when I spend the whole day at home wearing my pyjamas. You know what? I’ll call you PJ. Sounds like pyjamas but isn’t too obvious. What do you think?” “Meow!” “At least you admit it.” Phil looked at the door when he heard footsteps coming closer. Dan appeared wearing a jacket and holding another one in his hands. “I have good and bad news.” He said. “The good one is that you haven’t hurt anybody. The bad news is that the police may search for a crazy man with creepy sharp teeth and saliva dripping out of his mouth who growls at people, kidnaps their cats aaaand looks like you. Oh and I brought you my emergency jacket. Figured you might need it.” “What a relief. Thank you.” Phil put on the jacket, took the cat and stepped out in the hallway. Dan reached for the light switch when his eyes fell on the blood supplies. He quickly grabbed a few plastic bags and pushed them into his bag. He trusted Phil but you never know. He then turned off the light and locked the door before leading Phil out of the building and to his apartment.

It turned out that there couldn’t be a more suitable host for a vampire than Dan. They didn’t even have to close the curtains to block the sunlight because he never let a single ray of sunshine in his dark cave. The night came to an end and while the city slowly woke up Dan and Phil sunk into Dan's comfy sofa. They decided to postpone the talk about Phils future as they were both too tired. Instead they agreed to watch a movie before going to sleep. “Do you have a favourite movie or series you’d like to watch?” Dan asked while turning himself into a blanket burrito and placing a pillow under his head. “Can we watch ‘Buffy the vampire slayer’?” Phil asked innocently. Dan slowly lifted his head so Phil had a good view at his ‘Are you fucking kidding me’-look but then he noticed Phils naive and happy face and let his head fall back on the pillow. “Whatever.” He sighted.


	3. Solutions & Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people :) This one is long but kinda lame I think... if the story doesn't make sense or if you find foreign words/mistakes please be so kind to tell me so I can fix it! Thanks for reading and happy upcoming spooky week to everyone!

Dan woke up his neck hurting from the weird position he fell asleep in. Was it all a dream? He looked around the room. There was a crumpled blanket at the other side of the couch and the small cat from yesterday was peacefully sleeping on it. So apparently it wasn't just a dream and the weird but handsome vampire guy was real. A warm feeling spread in Dan's chest thinking of his well-shaped face with those stunning eyes. Speaking of his face... where has it and the rest of Phil's body gone? Dan's eyes widened and he threw his blanket off and jumped up from the couch. What if Phil got hungry again? Did he make it to the hospital's cold room? What if he didn't? Dan didn't want to imagine it. He slipped on a pair of shoes he had lying around, grabbed a jacket and ran off to the door. When he passed by the kitchen he stopped abruptly. There were noises coming from the kitchen. Dan threw the door open. The kitchen was all dark but Dan could sense Phil's presence and hear him coughing just as much as he could smell a weird mix of something metallic and pumpkin spice. He turned on the lights. Phil sat at the table with a big salat bowl in front of him and was coking on his cereal. Dan’s cereal. One look was enough to identify the giant bowl as the source of the weird smell. Strangely its content didn't even surprise or disturb Dan too much. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and tried to look angry even though he couldn't hide his relief of Phil being safe. Phil was still in his apartment. "Did you just sneak into my kitchen, steal my "special edition autumn pumpkin spiced cereal", throw it into the biggest salad bowl I own and splash blood over it while I was sleeping?? How did you even find the emergency blood supplies?" Phil stopped coughing because he realized that you couldn't choke on something if you don't have to breath anyway. He sheepishly looked down on the floor while his hands nervously played with the spoon which he had used to mix his creation. "I smelled it. You know I noticed that every blood type has a certain smell. For example yours is rather sweet so you probably have A+. And well I woke up because I used to go for a midnight snack each night when I was... alive... and I smelled it from the fridge so I went to the kitchen and then there was the cereal standing on the kitchen table and I couldn't resist and uhm yeah I'm really sorry." He looked at Dan with pleading eyes. Dan sighted. "It's ok. It is your first day as a vampire, you can't control your urges and after what happened cereal with normal milk won't be the same for you, I guess. It's almost Halloween anyway so why not eat cereal with blood? BUT we'll get you your own box. Don't you dare even looking at mine for a second time." Dan said taking the cereal box and putting it in the cupboard. "Oh by the way, while you were busy preparing your snack I dreamed of the perfect way to let you pass as a normal person when you leave the house." An evil grin appeared on Dan's lips while he took out his phone to order a few things which he needed to execute his plan. Phil got a bad feeling. "I know I'm the one here with sharp teeth who always gets caught drinking blood in different places but right now YOU are scarring ME. Why are you smiling so creepily? What do you have in mind, Dan?" "You will see, my little vampirino, you will see." And with that Dan left the kitchen to go to the bathroom. Phil blinked a few times, he was completely confused. What was Dan planning? Suddenly Dan reappeared jump scaring Phil for the second time within only a few minutes. His eyes narrowed and with a threatening sound in his voice Dan pointed at Phil. "Don't touch my cereal while I’m taking a shower. I will notice." Phil just nodded frantically and Dan finally went to the bathroom. Phil kept on staring to the now vacant spot where Dan had appeared before he looked down on the bowl. Dan probably wouldn’t want THIS cereal back so he dived the spoon in the reddish mash and shovelled it in his mouth.

"Phil it's here!!!" Dan yelled from the door excitedly. “Uhm what exactly is here?” Phil paused the anime they were watching and got up from the couch to help Dan drag a big box into the living room. The small cat joined them walking around the box and sniffing it. Dan just smiled, ripped the box open and pulled out ripped black skinny jeans, heavy leather boots and a black and blue shirt with a skull on it. At the bottom of the box Phil discovered some make-up stuff, fake piercings, fake tattoos and other random crap. “What is all this? Do you want to go to a Halloween party or what?” “Not really. We are going to make a punk out of you, my dear Phil.” Dan threw the clothes at Phil who barely caught them. “Nobody will question your extremely pale skin and weird teeth. They’ll just think you're one of those crazy wannabe lizard people you always see in the Guinness World Records book. Initially I wanted to make you goth but I have the impression that you’re one of those philistines who cannot appreciate the incredible beauty and elegance in simply black clothing. So here we go. Put it on.” “Are you… are you serious? I don’t want to have tattoos or piercings! And these jeans show too much skin!” “It’s all fake. Come on, Phil. Put it on. Show us some of that pasty thigh. Do it for me and PJ.” Dan reached out and carefully pulled the cat on his lap. Suddenly Phil found himself confronted with the cutest image he’d ever seen. The cat seemed to understand what Dan’s intentions were and copied his pleading puppy-eye-look. Phil didn’t stand a chance. But I mean who would if they had Dan’s stunning chocolate eyes and a fluffy kitten staring at them? Phil sighted and resigned to his fate. A few minutes later he came back from the bathroom. “I don’t think I can pull this off.” He said looking down on himself straightening the shirt. Dan and the cat obviously did not agree and behaved like fangirls at VidCon jumping around Phil eying him like a piece off freshly baked cake. “Are you freaking kidding me? This is a-m-a-z-i-n-g! You look even better than I imagined.” Phil blushed deeply and smiled. “Do you think so?” “Definitely! It’s perfect. Let’s go out!” Dan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the door but Phil resisted. “Dan, wait! It’s daytime! What if I turn to dust as soon as I walk out??” Dan stopped and looked at him. “Oh..” Dan’s eyes widened in shock and he let go of Phil’s arm. How could he forget about this little inconvenience that comes along with being undead? “I completely forgot about that. I’m so sorry, Phil.” He apologized. Phil put his hand on Dan’s shoulder and gave him a bright smile that almost made his fake piercings fall off. “No bother. Let’s finish our anime first and as soon as the sun goes down we go out and introduce the world to Punk Phil. Or do you have to work tonight?” Dan smiled back. “No, we’re good. You actually showed up on my last work day before my holidays. But don’t worry. I didn’t have any special plans for my holidays anyway… except staying home, eating and watching anime.” He shrugged. “Soo what do you think of “Yuri on Ice”? And later we go out to test your new look and buy cereal.” “Sounds good to me. Let’s do this.” They went back to the living room and made themselves comfortable on the couch. PJ claimed one end and like the animal lovers they were Dan and Phil had to move a little closer to give their little fluffy friend enough space. The cat was of course the only reason for them to cuddle up. And it was the weight of the fake piercings that made it impossible for Phil to keep his head from dropping on Dan’s shoulder. Yup. Totally reasonable.

“Oh my god there are so many different flavours!” Dan and Phil were standing in front of an enormous shelf dedicated to cereal. They had made it to Dan’s favourite store without any major incidents. There had been a few hidden glances and some people whispering behind their back but altogether Dan’s plan worked out. “I know, right? I couldn’t believe my eyes either when I first came to this shop. Now I’m spending more time in here than some of their employees.” Phil giggled and continued looking at the colourful boxes before deciding for something called “Crunchy Christmas”. Dan took a few other things he needed before they slowly made their way to the queue at the cash register. While waiting Dan started reading the announcements on the noticeboard. Have you seen this cat? 100 pounds reward! Please call 034123456789! TV for sale! Good condition, two years old! Please contact: buymyshit99@gmail.com Be a hero! Save lives! Donate your blood this Saturday 9AM – 5PM! Halloween parade! This wee… wait a minute. Dan’s eyes travelled back to the red and white poster. Blood donations. People giving away their blood voluntarily. “Oh my god Phil! I know how we can get you enough blood…” In the corner of his eye Dan saw the man behind them staring at him in terror after his outburst of excitement. “..y… bloody uhm… money! How we can get the bloody money for that game you wanted to buy. Yes. We gonna search that cat that went missing and get those 100 pounds. To buy that game. Money to buy the game. Yep.” He glanced back at the man whose face relaxed. Well, that was close and awkward. He turned back to look at Phil who seemed to be daydreaming or something and had ignored Dan’s pleading looks which tried to tell him to support Dan’s improvised play. What a great support his new friend was. “Phil? Phil, are you even listening? Hello?” He waved in front of Phil’s face but it stayed motionless. “Dan... do you see the blonde woman over there?” Phil asked quietly without looking at Dan who then followed his gaze. “Yes. Why do you ask?” There was a woman maybe in her late twenties, early thirties with shimmery blonde hair waiting in line. She wore a nice dress with a little belt and a blue cardigan and had a cute pink basket filled with groceries in her left hand. So far there was nothing extraordinary about her. “Dan… she doesn't… she doesn’t smell ‘alive’. Like every living individual I have met since my transformation like you, the cat, the birds outside the window, people around here… all of you smell like your blood types. She doesn't have a smell. Nothing.” Dan looked at Phil, then to the woman, then back to Phil. “Do you think she is also a…” Dan lowered his voice further, it was barely a whisper. “…vampire?” In that moment the woman turned around and looked at Dan before she locked eyes with Phil. Her lips parted a little to reveal long sharp fangs.


End file.
